Video codecs are compression algorithms designed to encode (i.e., compress) and decode (i.e., decompress) video data streams to reduce the size of the streams for faster transmission and smaller storage space. While lossy, current video codecs attempt to maintain video quality while compressing the binary data of a video stream.
A video stream typically is formed by a sequence of video frames. Video encoders often divide each frame into several macroblocks, with each macroblock being a set of 16×16 pixels. During an encoding process, a typical encoder examines several possible encoding modes (e.g., intrablock, interblock, etc.) for each frame and/or each macroblock in the frame. After examining several possible encoding modes, the encoder then selects an encoding mode for each frame and/or macroblock.
Encoding is very time consuming given that the encoder must examine many macroblocks and encoding modes. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more efficient encoding process. Ideally, such an encoding process would forego the examination of some of the encoding modes, while still providing superior video encoding.